playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Robbit
Robbit is the protagonist of the Jumping Flash! series and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography LET'S DO IT! The robotic battle bunny known as Robbit is back in the action! With his signature high-flying jumps and arsenal of explosive fireworks, Robbit leaps to the scene to deliver a hefty wallop of air-friendly attacks that leave all of his enemies in polygonal pieces! An invention created by Universal City Hall to monitor the peace and justice throughout the galacy, Robbit is accompanied by his HUD buddy, Kumagoro. He may be late to the party, but he's ready to show everyone that he's better than ever! THE LEGACY OF ROBBIT *''Jumping Flash!'' *''Jumping Flash! 2'' *''Robbit Mon Dieu'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Blasto Reason: Robbit flies around the rival arena looking for Polygon Man. He then spots Blasto from the ground, Robbit lands on the ground and asks Blasto if he has seen Polygon Man, but Blasto replies no so he starts the fight against Blasto. Connection: Both Blasto and Robbit are galactic heroes who defend planets from the forces of evil. They have their own spaceship and weaponry for defeating anyone tries to achieve world domination. Their weapons include blasters, rocket launchers, and bombs that have specific properties. They both even have an evil twin. Ending TBA Gameplay Robbit is a boss in the air, so he would pretty much be the best air character. He also can do a triple-jump by pressing button three times. Movelist * Kick Combo - - Robbit does two kicks, then finishes with a high kick. * Dash - or + - Robbit dashes forward, damaging anyone on his way. * Flipkick - + - Robbit does a flipkick, launching the opponent into the air. * Stomp - + - Robbit jumps up and stomps on the ground, emitting a shockwave around him. * Air Kick - (midair) * Air Dash - or + (midair) * Air Flipkick - + (midair) * Air Stomp - + - (midair) * Sparkle Beam Gun - file:btn_triangle.png - Robbit shoots the opponent with his Sparkle Beam Gun. * Muu Muu Toss - or + file:btn_triangle.png - Robbit throws a Muu Muu, which attaches on the opponent. * Twister - + file:btn_triangle.png - Robbit shoots a Twister which stuns the opponent. * Scatter Bomb - + file:btn_triangle.png - Robbit shoots multiple colored balls, which does small damage. * Air Sparkle Beam Gun - file:btn_triangle.png (midair) * Air Muu Muu Toss - or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) * Air Twister - + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) * Air Scatter Bomb - + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) * Roman Candle - - Robbit shoots a laser beam on the opponent. * Power Orb - or + - Robbit throws a Power Orb which explodes after a few seconds. * Rocket - + - Robbit shoots a rocket upwards, which explodes on contact. * Muu Muu Plant - + - Robbit plants a Muu Muu, which runs forward and can stick on the opponent. * Air Roman Candle - (midair) * Air Power Orb - or + (midair) * Air Rocket - + (midair) * Air Muu Muu Plant - + (midair) (Throws) * Muu Muu Pummel - or - Muu Muu jumps off and attack as Robbit hits the distracted victim, sending him rolling. * Muu Muu Toss (Up) - - Robbit grabs the opponent with Muu Muu and throws them upwards. * Muu Muu Slam - - Robbit slams the opponent with Muu Muu. (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) * Flash Kick - (Level 1): Robbit does a short and diagonally-ranged backflip kick that will send out a small aura that can kill opponents mid-air. * Cherry Bomb - (Level 2): Robbit throws a Cherry Bomb, which does a large, slow explosion which kills opponents. * Power Pill - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Robbit gaining invincibility for collecting Power Pill. After it, he can kill his opponents for a period of time by touching them. Taunts * Yes! - Robbit jumps up and down a couple of times. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars * When Selected: ** * Pre-Match: ** * Item Pick-Up: ** * Successful KO: ** * Respawn: ** Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction * Mission Start! - Universal City Hall ship flies past and Robbit jumps off into the stage. Winning Screen * Mission Complete! - Robbit backflips, then jumps off the screen. Losing Screen *if using Mission Complete!: Robbit sparks a couple times, then falls over. Costumes Robot Rabbit The default appearance of Robbit. *Black skin: black appearance (Evil Robbit from JF1!) Mon Dieu Robbit's yellow and new appearance in Robbit Mon Dieu!. *White skin: white appearance (Original Robbit) Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Jumping Flash! Category:Characters